My daddy
by Ino Y. Uchiha
Summary: What happens if Sasuke comes back to marry Ino, get the child and live happily ever after, only to find Gaara claiming the child to be his? OOC
1. A major de ja vu

**Okay. I'm in a MAJOR writer's block AGAIN. SO I decided to make a new story. This one is already finished won't be posted for today only. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**SUMMARY: What happens if Sasuke comes back to marry Ino, get the child and live happily ever after, only to find Gaara claiming the child to be his?**

* * *

My daddy

* * *

Chapter 1: Sasuke leaves, Ino gets pregnant, a major De ja Vu

* * *

"Sasuke! Don't leave me here. I need you." She said, clinging into the pretty boy's leg tightly.

"Yes I will," Sasuke said bluntly. "Now, get off! I need to go."

"But Sasuke, _I love you_!"

"Yeah. Like those other fangirls."

"Then," The girl said, standing up and clenching her fist showing determination. "Let me join you."

"Psh," Sasuke was soon behind her. "Dream on." Then he knocked her out cold.

"He was about to leave when somebody else came.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Do I have to say it again?" He sighed and turned around. " I want to leav—INO?!"

The blonde rolled her eyes at that. "Who else?"

"I uh…" The raven-haired boy then looked down and the KO-ed Sakura in shame.

Ino simply nodded. "Oh."

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you still gonna leave?" she asked pleadingly.

"Uh huh."

Her desperate face then turned to a disappointed one. "But what about us?"

Sasuke gulped. "U-us?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." Ino repeated. "Our babyand I."

"BABY?!"

**~XOXO~  
**

Sasuke woke up, panting od full of sweat. "B-b-ba-baby?"

"Sasuke-kun?" The woman beside him sleepily said while rubbing her eyes out. **(Ami: OMG. They had –-word is censored-- !)**

The blonde giggled and kissed her mate on the nose. "From that look on your face it seems like you had a bad dream."

The pretty boy looked to his side in embarrassment.

"Don't worry." She assured him. "My lips are sealed."

Sasuke mushroom sighed. _'This woman is so persistent. I guess I have no other choice but to tell her.'_

He took a deep breath then spoke out. "I had a bad dream last night. That I was to leave and you just told me we were going to have a baby."

"B-b-baby?" Ino stammered.

Sasuke jumped up from the bed. "That was what I kept on thinking actually. I don't really believe it."

The blonde girl's mood turned from blissful to angry mode. Now all Sasuke could wonder is why.

**~XOXO~  
**

_After the Chunin exams…_

**(Ami: WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! You mean to say they had –word is censored—at the age of 14? Double OMG!)**

"Sasuke, don't leave me. _Please."_ Sakura begged, to make him stay.

"WHY DOES THIS SCENE SEEM FAMILIAR?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"No. LEAVE."

"At least let me come with you!"

"For the last time, NO! And you're annoying." Sasuke said and KO-ed her. "This is just so…bazaar…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"NOT AGAIN!" he shouted in the middle of the road, but not too loud for the pther villagers to hear.

"But Sasuke-kun I'm—"

"De ja vu. DE JA VU!" Sasuke freaked out.

"Please just listen."

The raven-haired boy stopped and turned to her. "What? And you're gonna tell me you're pregnant?"

"BECAUSE I REALLY AM!"

"Uh, Ino?"

"Huh?"

"IloveyouandIneedtoleave." Sasuke said all too quickly for his own good and ran away from Konoha like a madman.

* * *

**Ami's additional note/s:**

**+Sasuke freaked out**

* * *

**Thanks for reading~!**

**=Ami Sano=**

**~^.^~**


	2. 9 whole months

**My mom didn't let me use the lappie yesterday T^T  
**

* * *

**SUMMARY: What happens if Sasuke comes back to marry Ino, get the child and live happily ever after, only to find Gaara claiming the child to be his?**

* * *

My daddy

* * *

Chapter 2: Gaara cares, a whole 9 month

* * *

Next day...

"Don't cry now, Ino." Gaara patted his friend's back. "It's not big deal."

"But I'm--He--the baby--" The crying blonde couldn't even make out a sentence from all that crying.

"It's okay. There are other people here in Konoha who will take care of you." He reassured her.

She looked up to him with curiosity. "And who would _that _be? Nobody would accept a woman who's carrying a traitor's baby!"

"Ino--"

"Sakura' probably still be in the corner, crying to death by being the reason Sasuke left. Who in Konoha would be able to take care of me?"

The redhead twitched a brow. "It's me dammit."

"_You_?" The blonde said half-jokingly before smiling. "Thank you for the help but I can't simply--"

"Just to remind you Ino, he broke off your engagement 24 times now."

"I know but--"

"he promised to marry you, didn't he?"

She looked down on the ground and nodded slowly before saying a soft 'yes'

There was moment of silence **(Ami: I hate dead silences)**

"Ino," Gaara clasped his hands on hers as she looked up. "Would you at least let me take care of you and the baby?"

Ino thought about it for a minute and looked back at Gaara. "I-I g-gu-guess I-I'll give it a c-chance."

"Thanks." With that, he hugged her. "I promise I'll be a better father that what he would have been."

The blonde giggled. "I would be counting on that."

"Sure you--"

*Ino throws up*

"--you threw up on me."

"WAH!" Ino cried.

Gaara just stayed there, waiting for his best friend's wailing to stop. _'This is going to be nine long months'_

* * *

**Ami's additional notes:**

**+Ino puked on my Gaa-kun! T^T**

**+Ino was so sensitive. Maybe it was because of her hormones?**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**=Ami Sano=**

**~^.^~  
**


	3. Barney's producer

**My mom didn't let me use the lappie yesterday T^T  
**

* * *

**SUMMARY: What happens if Sasuke comes back to marry Ino, get the child and live happily ever after, only to find Gaara claiming the child to be his?**

* * *

My daddy

By: Ino Y. Uchiha

Chapter 3: Sasuke comes back, Barney's producer

* * *

_5 years after..._

"Daddy, Daddy!" A boy about 5 said, running towards him.

Gaara swooped the little kid from the groud before saying, "What is it Takeru?"

"We have go to mom first." Takeru said.

With that, Gaara and his 'kid' set off to go to the interrogation office.

**~XOXO~**

=Interrogation Department 1:30 pm=

Ino was currently interrogating a criminal in the small cell when the door creaked.

"I told you, go talk to me late--Takeru?!" Ino said, surprised.

"MOMMY!" The little boy said, runnning towards herm mother.

"How are you?" she asked her son.

With that, he gave a smile. "I'm very happy."

Ino smiled as well.

In the background, Gaara was watching the two and smiled a bit as well. But as soon as he averted his glance to the door, he saw about to go out of the door.

The red head carried him by his sleeve, with the criminal giving him a sloppy grin.

"Hi boss." the criminal said.

"Don't "Hi boss me."" he said bluntly. "Say "Hi" to my fist."

He then punched the criminal dead and tied him in the corner of the room.

He stood there, proud of what he had done. _'Ino is going to be proud of me'_

But instead of praise, he heard a shriek.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE CRIMINAL?!" Ino shrieked and ran to the criminal's side. "We weren't done interrogating yet T^T"

"I didn't mean it. He was trying to escape." He explained.

"It's okay." Ino said with a smile. "He was to be sentenced to death next month anyways :)"

Gaara sweat dropped "uh...yeah..."

Takeru shrieked in amazement. "COOL! A DEAD BODY!" he exclaimed as he admired the dead man.

Gaara _double _sweat dropped. _'Now I see where his attitude came from' _**(Ami's note: Sasuke is a killer. Therefore, Takeru likes the word 'death' as well XD)**

"Enough of that." Ino said. "So what were you about to say to us earlier, Takeru?"

"Kids in school told me that..." the boy trailed off

Ino and Gaara panicked.

"Did they insult you? Give you rants about killing you?" Gaara asked

"They said you're gay? You're not our child?"

"Nope." The little boy said excitedly.

Exchanging glances, Ino and Gaara were confused.

"We thought kids were being mean to you." his blond mom said.

"Nope. All they said is that my dad is so cool and that I look just like him." Takeru grinned proudly.

"D-dad?" Both said nervously.

"Yeah. _Dad_. Daddy Gaara. My one and only dad."

Even though Gaara doesn't look like Takeru at all, Ino and Gaara sighed in relief. Because, f the boy finds out that this 'Daddy Gaara' of his isn't who he seems to be, who knows what he'll do.

Maybe even look for his real father.

Just then, an ANBU appeared. "Ino and Gaara Subaku--"

"Ahem..." Takeru said.

"Oh yeah." The ANBU slapped his forhead and grinned sheepishly. "Ino, Gaara _and _Takeru Subaku."

"Good." Takeru smiled and nodded for the ANBU to continue. **(Ami: See how a child can be so demanding?)**

"Takeru-dear," Ino said nicely.

"Yes, mom?"

"Please go out for a while."

The boy immediately obeyed and went out.

**~XOXO~**

Out of curiosity, Takeru pressed his right ear on the door to listen to what they were talking about.

The voices were a little bit unclear but he still managed to pick up a name and that was "Sasuke Uchiha"

Now Takeru was more curious.

**~XOXO~**

"Naruto wants you to interrogate Sasuke Uchiha" the ANBU explained. "He just came back and the Hikage just wants to see know if he's no harm to Konoha."

"Hai. Tell Naruto that I'll be on it." She said.

The ANBU was about to leave when Ino called for him.

"Please also take this dead body to the Hokage's office. I don't want some criminal's body rotting in the interrogation office."

The ANBU. with the dead criminal took off for the door.

**~XOXO~**

The ANBU bolted out of the door, with the dead body in his arm, knocking Takeru to the floor. The little boy stood up and regained his compusure, earning a "sorry" from the ANBU.

He then smiled as if saying okay and then went up to his mother.

"Mom, who's Sasuke Uchiha?" the question came out of Takeru's mouth on it's own, with the boy, not really intending to ask it out loud.

"Uh..." Ino said as she tried to think of something. "Barney's...producer! Yeah..."

Gaara and Takeru's eyes widened. "Barney's _producer_?!" Both boys repeated.

The little boy _loved_ Barney so much--due to Gaara's obsession with them--and also because Ino had loved that purple dinosaur while she was pregnant.

_That _is the only thing Gaara and Takeru have in common.

But he isn't the father.

_'I wonder if Sasuke loved Barney...'_ Ino thought and giggled at the thought of the raven-haired boy she loves so much sleep with a Barney plushie in hand and _thumbsucking._

"Mom must be going insane." Takeru whispered to his 'father'.

Gaara just nodded in approval, looking awkwardly at Ino; who was giggling for no reason.

The blond girl, realizing that her family is giving wierd looks at her stopped giggling. "What?"

Both boys looked away, amused. "Nothing."

"Whatever."

"So," Takeru started. "When am I going to meet this Sasuke?"

"NO you're not going to, Takeru." Gaara demanded.

"But daddy," He whined. "All for the sake of Barney?"

"I don't know..."

Takeru, turning to his mother begged. "Come on mom. _Please_?"

Ino hated that look Takeru gave him. Makes her remember his father... "Fine. We'll be meeting him tomorrow..."

Takeru's eyes shone with hope. "Really?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Ino!" Gaara scolded her. They're going to be in trouble when Takeru's father finds out.

The blond laughed nervously. "Yeah. We'll go..."

_So_ much trouble.

Good thing he didn't learn the sharingan yet :P

* * *

**Ami's additional notes:**

**+Sasuke's the 'producer' of BARNEY! XD Where _did_ I get that from anyway?  
**

**+I took the "Gaara likes Barney" idea from novelist729's story, Annoying.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading~!**

**=Ami Sano=**

**~^.^~  
**


End file.
